


Day 7: Misletoe

by themillsisters



Series: 25 Days Of Christmas - Swanfire [7]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU Emma and lily stayed friends somehow, F/M, First Kiss, Portland!swanfire, Pre Relationship, lily knows what's up!!, mistletoe kiss, this is so adorable in my opinion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 12:41:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5375540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themillsisters/pseuds/themillsisters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It wasn't Neal's first kiss, but the first kiss that mattered;the first kiss with someone who mattered."</p><p>AU: Emma and lily stayed best friends, and Neal and Emma go a little out of town to see her. Lily knows what's up. She plays miss matchmaker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 7: Misletoe

The yellow bug stopped outside of a old abandoned apartment, now shaped up, and walked towards the door and knocked, trying to avoid getting wet from the Oregon rain, which she should be used to by now.

"Em!" The brunette on the other side exclaimed, hugging her. _Oh_ , has she missed lily. Her best friend.

"Lil!" Emma exclaimed with the same amount of enthusiasm. "I missed you!"

"Same here!" Lily shouted, finally letting go of her. She looked at Neal, who was standing close by Emma.

"Neal. Nice to see you again. Come on in."

Lily has met Neal only twice, at this point. He was a charmer, though, and Lily liked him immediately. She also knew her best friend, and she knew that she definitely liked him like that.

This year, inviting them to her house, she was planning on setting them up. Getting the two crazy kids together. Dr. Lilith was in the house. Miss matchmaker.

She glanced over at the two, talking at the couch excitedly. God, were those two idiots in love...

*

"Emma," Lily called out quietly that night, when they were alone together in Lily's room. "Do you like him?"

"Who? Neal?" Emma nonchalantly replied, biting her lip. Am I that obvious? "Of course I like him. He's my friend."

"No, no, in the other way, Em,"

"Of course not! Lily, why would you even need to ask such a thing?" Emma exclaimed, letting out a deep sigh.

"I see how you look at him."

"I don't look at him."

"Yes you do."

"Well he's my friend, I didn't know it's a crime to make eye contact with your friend."

"Emma."

"Fine! Yes! I like him! In a romantical type way! Is that what you wanted to hear?" Emma shouted at her, annoyed. She couldn't tell if she was annoyed lily figured her out, or annoyed that she even liked him.

"Emma. It's okay. Feelings are normal."

"I know it is. It's not affecting me, or him, just a stupid attraction. No, I'm not telling him. It doesn't matter. There is no possible way he could like me back, anyways."

"Never say never, Emzy."

"How many times have I told you not to call me ' _emzy_ ' it's weird!" Emma exclaimed, sighing. "it's just a fact. Something I'll have to live with."

*

Now that Lily knew that Emma liked Neal (and Neal obviously liked Emma, he's not hard to figure out, you see it in his eyes), all she had to do was to get them together. She knew it would have to happen on their own accounts, but lily knew she had to give a little..push.

"Well. Thank you for the hospitality," Neal smiled at Lily. Sadly, Emma and Neal had to go.

"Of course," Lily nodded and hugged them both. "I'll miss you both. So so much."

"Me too, Lil," Emma smiled and held on tightly to her.

"Have a safe drive back into town, alright?" She nodded, as she let go. Emma smiled and nodded.

"Bye, Lil!" She smiled and started to walk to the door. It's now or never.

"Oh Neal?" The brunette called out and Neal looked her way and Emma stopped and looked at lily, wondering what she was doing exactly.

Lily swiftly moved him towards the mistletoe she hid directly above the door. Neal flinched, not expecting that. "What'd you do that for?"

"Look up."

Neal was confused, what did she mean? He looked up, and there stood, mistletoe. What, she was trying to get him and Emma to kiss? That it, or what? Not that he would be complaining, but why? "Oh."

Lily chuckled, and darted her focus at them. Emma bit her lip. They were so close..and now..they might kiss...

Moments passed without a single sound, "You wanna? No pressure, you don't have to if you don't want to."

"No, it's okay," Emma nodded. She wanted to kiss him. She did, but wouldn't it ruin everything? It would cost them. "I mean, rules _are_ rules."

Neal shrugged and nodded, and wordlessly leaned in and kissed the girl.

Emma would admit this was her first kiss;at the time she thought it was lame that she was seventeen and still hasn't had her first kiss, but now, she couldn't be more thankful of so.

When their lips finally connected, it felt like magic. Emma felt the warmth rush though her like a current, entirely blown away. She grabbed a light grip upon the boys face as they kissed.

Neal found himself lost in the taste of peppermint and coffee, as he felt a cold pair of hands grip upon his face.

It was not Neal's first kiss, but the first kiss that mattered;the first kiss with someone who mattered.

It felt like slow motion, but only a few seconds in reality, before they pulled away, hearts beating loud with shaking breaths.

Emma removed her hands after a second and looked at Neal, smiled, and took a breath. 

She was brought speechless. She just had her first kiss. With Neal. And it was a good kiss...

Emma suddenly became aware of her surroundings, and looked at lily, who's eyes were glued, as if it was a movie.

"Stop staring!" Emma sighed, annoyed with all the press..but maybe the pressure was all from herself. Maybe she felt too much at that moment.

"Okay..we really do..have to, go," Emma cleared her breath.

"Okay. I know. Drive safe!" Lily called out as they left.

Once Neal and Emma got back into the bug and on the road, Neal asked her a question. "How was the kiss? On a scale of 1-10?" He teased, in attempt to lighten the mood.

"I didn't hate it," was all Emma could muster as a response.

 

Give up, Emma. He doesn't like you, he never liked you, he's never gonna like you.

....

Hope is for suckers.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been doing this for an entire week yay! Lol. Hope you liked this (long) one! I really enjoyed writing it. Emma/lily friendship is the bomb. I had to add the Oregon rain line because..I lived in Oregon since I was three and..it's always raining. If anything, it's always raining. It's raining outside my window right now. Rain. Last nights finale...I have a love/hate relationship with it.


End file.
